Bunnies are never alone
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Si Karma siempre había pensado que él y Gakushuu hacían buena pareja, después de ver una de las facetas más ocultas del chico estaba seguro de que tenían que salir juntos. Y tampoco es como si el otro tuviera mucha opción, sobretodo después de ese beso inesperado y de las palabras decididas de Karma: -Los conejos nunca están solos, nosotros sí. Por eso tienes que salir conmigo.


**Bunnies are never alone**

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Murmuró Karma asombrado.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y se quedó estupefacto en el sitio dónde estaba, sin ser capaz de moverse. Con la hierba bajo sus pies y el leve viento que se había levantado sacudiendo los árboles y su ropa, Karma estaba empezando a preguntarse si el hecho de haber estado dando vueltas por la montaña había ocasionado una lesión mental irreversible que le estaba haciendo ver visiones o espejismos. Porque lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando, no era normal.

Ese día Karma estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Tanto que había considerado el hecho de ponerse a estudiar aún si estaba de vacaciones. El segundo trimestre había acabado hace tiempo y tras saber que había quedado en el primer puesto de todo el instituto pudo darse un respiro. El problema es que se había pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para obtener ese puesto, que ya no sabía que hacer. No había nadie en su casa, como siempre, y él no tenía ganas de engancharse a ningún juego ese día. Tal vez por eso decidió salir a la calle y darse un paseo, algo no muy largo, para despejar su mente. Si le preguntaran como había llegado a la montaña de detrás del instituto, no lo sabía. Simplemente empezó a andar y cuando alzó la cabeza, allí estaba. Se había adentrado sin pensar en el bosque que rodeaba el edificio de la clase E y llevaba allí andando un buen rato y aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué estaba allí, no le desagradaba. El sitio era muy tranquilo, rodeado de árboles y algún que otro animal. Nadie podía molestarle y a parte del sonido de las hojas y el viento había un silencio acogedor. A él siempre le había sentado bien ir a ese lugar y desconectar, huyendo de las responsabilidades del instituto, huyendo del futuro asesinato de Korosensei y huyendo de todo. Lo necesitaba.

Y lo estaba consiguiendo, todo iba bien. Su paseo le estaba tranquilizando y haciendo que su mente se despejara. Si no fuera porque de un momento a otro se topó con una escena que jamás pensó que presenciaría. Y no, no era Korosensei en el bosque leyendo las revistas porno que Okajima había tirado por ahí, no eran Hara y Kurahashi dejando trampas en el bosque para pillar animales y bichos y tampoco eran Itona y Terasaka huyendo juntos a la piscina y solos, que era lo más curioso e inquietante.

No.

Ojalá fuera eso, pero no.

Para poder entender lo que estaba viendo, tenía que tener en cuenta dos cosas: La primera es, que aproximadamente después de acabar los exámenes empezaron a aparecer cantidades industriales de conejos por toda la montaña. Nadie supo de dónde salieron ni por qué, pero cuando los alumnos de la clase E quisieron darse cuenta, cada vez que pisaban la montaña se encontraban con seis o siete conejos a la vez. De cualquier color o tamaño, daba igual, allí estaban. Era un misterio porque durante todo el año que habían estado allí, nunca habían visto un conejo por aquel bosque y lo normal es que estos se pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo en sus madrigueras. Tal vez una sombra o alguno escurridizo, pero no eran nada a comparación con los que estaban apareciendo. Parecían una plaga que se había extendido por toda la montaña. Y aunque los alumnos se preguntaron por qué demonios había tanto conejo repartido por el lugar, no le dieron mucha importancia. Los animalitos no hacían daño y a parte de alguno que otro que se acercaba tímidamente a sus mochilas o a ellos mismos para rogar por comida, no les molestaban. Así que siguieron con sus vidas con total normalidad coexistiendo con aquellos roedores. Y la segunda es que Asano Gakushuu tenía más secretos y facetas ocultas de las que todo el mundo pensaba, incluso él.

Por eso cuando escuchó un ruido extraño a su derecha, se asomó entre unos arbustos para ver lo que pasaba y se encontró al pelinaranja agachado y rodeado de por lo menos 20 conejos, no supo si quedarse mirando o salir corriendo.

Lo primero que hizo fue murmurar una pregunta para sí mismo mientras se quedaba paralizado. Y lo segundo fue fijarse con atención en lo que estaba pasando para asegurarse de que no se había vuelto loco. Definitivamente el que estaba agachado en el suelo era Asano Gakushuu, con el chándal del instituto puesto y lo que era una gran bolsa llena de lechuga y otras verduras a su lado. Rodeándole había un montón de conejos, los cuales algunos estaban con la cabeza gacha y comiendo algo con entusiasmo mientras que otros se acercaban el chico con el hocico levantado y reclamando comida. No había que ser muy tonto como para darse cuenta de que el presidente del consejo estudiantil había llegado a la montaña con una bolsa llena de verduras y se estaba dedicando a alimentar a todo conejo existente en ella. Por eso estaba siendo rodeado y por eso estaba rebuscando en la bolsa en busca de algún que otro trozo de lechuga para dejarlo en el suelo y que los animales se cebaran con ella.

Karma no sabía qué pensar. Pero lo primero que pasó por su mente fue que tenía que sacar el móvil y hacerle una foto. Le serviría para muchas cosas, entre ellas el chantaje si Gakushuu no quería que nadie supiera su afición por alimentar roedores en su tiempo libre. Así que saliendo de su estupor y con toda la rapidez que pudo, Karma metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su móvil y encender la cámara. Para su desgracia, no le dio tiempo.

-Guarda el móvil o te lo tragas.- Dijo Gakushuu de repente llamando su atención.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y miró al otro chico con sorpresa. Él seguía de espaldas y agachado, pero al parecer había notado su presencia desde el principio. Típico de él.

-¿Qué haces?- Alcanzó a preguntar Karma con tono curioso.

La respuesta era más que obvia pero Karma estaba esperando una contestación como "Largo de aquí" o "Es para un experimento", el tipo de cosas que diría Gakushuu.

-¿No es obvio?- Preguntó el pelinaranja a modo de respuesta.

Un silencio incómodo les envolvió y Karma ya no sabía que decir. Sí, lo que estaba haciendo era bastante obvio, pero lo que él quería saber era la razón por la que lo hacía. Porque no era muy normal para nadie, y mucho menos para Asano, subir una montaña entera y estar dispuesto a rodearse de roedores hambrientos que estaban dispuestos a arrancarte una mano con tal de que les des un mísero trozo de lechuga a él y a sus amigos. Y no sabía si eso era una etapa por la que el chico estaba pasando o simplemente pasaba desde hace tiempo.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirando todo el día o qué?- Dijo Gakushuu con tono malhumorado.

A decir verdad, no era muy cómodo el estar observándole de esa manera. Así que al darse por aludido Karma acabó saltando los matorrales, andando con paso dudoso hasta el otro chico y agachándose a su lado para quedarse callado y observando el panorama de cerca. Mentiría si no dijera que se sintió amenazado por un momento. Ya que en el instante en el que se agachó al lado del otro, 10 o 15 conejos se dieron la vuelta y le rodearon para mirarle y olfatearle con curiosidad. Por un momento pensó que le atacarían si descubrían que no llevaba comida encima ni nada que ofrecerles, pero para su suerte al darse cuenta de que solo era un simple invitado que no llevaba nada apetecible para comer encima, le dejaron en paz y poco a poco se alejaron de él para volver a sus acciones de antes: Comer y pedir comida a Gakushuu. El cuál ahora clavaba sus ojos violetas en él y mantenía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Te sientes amenazado por un par de conejos? ¿Enserio?- Preguntó él con tono burlón.

Era obvio que la forma en la que se tensó cuando se le acercaron no pasaría desapercibida para el pelinaranja. El muy imbécil era muy perceptivo. Pero Karma era orgulloso y no le gustaba la forma en la que el otro le había hablado.

-Esto no son un par de conejos, es un ejército ¿Qué? ¿Cómo ya no puedes controlar a los humanos ahora lo intentas con los animales?- Respondió el pelirrojo con enfado.

Gakushuu frunció el ceño ante lo que había dicho y giró la cabeza para ignorarle por completo, mientras Karma sonreía con altanería. Era tan divertido hacerle enfadar y sacarle de sus casillas, la forma en la que sus ojos violetas brillaban y su expresión cambiaba le gustaba demasiado. Tanto que podría calificar esos actos como uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Claro que no todos los días podía acercarse a Asano de esa forma y hacerle enfadar, muchas veces ni se veían y otras ni se hablaban. No sabía qué había cambiado en ese momento, pero podía atribuirlo a los conejos, tal vez, no lo sabía. La curiosidad le estaba matando, así que no podía evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué les traes comida a los conejos? Están invadiendo la montaña, lo sabes ¿No?- Dijo Karma con aire desinteresado.

-Lo sé.- Respondió Asano cogiendo otro trozo de lechuga de la bolsa y dejándolo en el suelo.- Pero de alguna u otra manera, creo que todos ellos son mi responsabilidad. Y me sentiría bastante culpable si no les cuidara de alguna forma, así que les traigo comida.

Karma le miró con asombro y los ojos abiertos ¿Que los conejos son su responsabilidad? ¿Que se sentiría culpable? ¿Asano teniendo sentimientos? No sabía si reírse o llorar. Más que nada porque le parecía increíble que Gakushuu sintiera más simpatía y cariño por unos conejos de las montañas que por cualquier humano. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que quería destruir a su padre por completo. No entendía a este chico en absoluto.

-No entiendo nada.- Dijo Karma distrayendo al otro.

-Me lo he imaginado por la forma en la que me estabas mirando, así que te lo explicaré antes de que salgas corriendo y vayas diciendo por ahí que tengo un ejército de roedores suelto por la montaña.

El pelirrojo asintió y miró con más atención al chico para escuchar su explicación. No todos los días podía obtener una explicación de su parte, Asano era un misterio andante que nunca había conseguido descifrar con exactitud, y el simple hecho de que él esté dispuesto a hablar de algún tema (cualquiera) con él, era una oportunidad para desenmascararle poco a poco.

-Yo tenía un conejo como mascota, hasta ahí puedes entenderlo ¿No?- Dijo el pelinaranja sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí.

-Bien. Lo he tenido desde que era un niño y nunca he tenido problemas. Pero cuando empezó el segundo trimestre el presidente de la junta me obligó a abandonarlo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Karma confundido.- ¿Tu padre te obligó a abandonar a tu conejo?

-Al parecer fue a darle de comer y le mordió. Esto fue obviamente inaceptable para él y me dijo "O lo echas de aquí o nos lo comemos para la cena". No tuve otra opción.

-Así que lo trajiste aquí.

-Sí, esta montaña era el único sitio que se me ocurrió, así que le dejé aquí.- Afirmó el chico mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con que tengas que alimentar a los otros conejos de la montaña?- Preguntó Karma con expresión neutral.

-No pillas nada ¿Verdad?- Dijo Gakushuu con irritación.- Tú mismo lo has dicho hace un momento, los conejos están invadiendo la montaña.

-...

-No me mires así y escucha, el momento en el que solté aquí a mi mascota fue a inicios del segundo trimestre y desde entonces no han parado de salir conejos por todas partes ¿Verdad?

Karma asintió con efusividad.

-Mi teoría es que al soltarle aquí, a mi conejo le ha dado una especie de ataque, patatús o complejo de casanova. Creo que ha empezado a reproducirse con todas las hembras que ha pillado y ahora sus progenitores han invadido la montaña.

Tras decir lo último, un pesado silencio les envolvió mientras se miraban a los ojos con seriedad. Karma no sabía por qué, pero al parecer Asano se estaba tomando ese tema muy enserio. Al menos lo suficiente como para estar agachado a su lado unos cinco minutos y hablando sin enfadarse con él, cosa que era un logro. Y si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido. La mayoría de los conejos que había en ese momento eran bastante pequeños y algunos casi recién nacidos que habían crecido y habían salido de la madriguera para explorar el mundo. Si tomaba en cuenta toda la información que le había dicho el otro, era más que probable que tuviera razón.

-Tiene sentido.- Dijo Karma de repente mientras asentía con la cabeza y reflexionaba una y otra vez las posibilidades.

-Sí. Creo que en menos de una semana se hizo el macho dominante...- Reflexionó Gakushuu en voz alta.

Si en aquel momento alguien llegara a la montaña y les encontrara, el panorama que habría visto sería el de Asano y Karma reflexionando y asintiendo como idiotas y rodeados de conejos hambrientos. Era obvio que para mantener la poca dignidad que les quedaba iban mantener esto en secreto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez esta era la primera vez que existía un ambiente cálido entre ellos. Y a decir verdad, no les disgustaba.

-¿Y no está aquí?- Preguntó Karma de repente mientras recorría con la mirada a todos los roedores que tenía enfrente. Obviamente se refería a la anterior mascota de Asano, sería bastante hiriente ir a la montaña para alimentar a tu antigua mascota y que no solo no la encontraras si no que encima tuvieras que darle de comer a sus hijos, múltiples mujeres y vecinos.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Gakusuu con simpleza.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

-Es imposible distinguirle de alguno de sus hijos.- Empezó a decir al chico.- Aunque siempre tengo una forma de averiguarlo.

Antes de que Karma pudiera preguntar nada, Asano volvió a girarse y a meter las manos dentro de la bolsa dónde guardaba la comida. Sin ningún reparo sacó una caja de plástico llena de ensalada, la cuál dejó en el suelo como si nada. Ambos se quedaron mirando esa caja, al igual que los conejos que estaban a su alrededor. Algunos la olfatearon, otros la miraron y los restantes pasaron de largo. Y Karma empezaba a preguntarse cómo iba a distinguir Asano a su mascota con el simple hecho de poner una caja de plástico llena de ensalada en el suelo.

-¿Ahora qué?- Preguntó el pelirrojo mirándole con curiosidad.

-Tú espera.- Respondió Asano mirando a la caja con impaciencia.

Pasó al menos un minuto para que algo empezara a cambiar. De la nada y sin previo aviso, uno de los conejos que se encontraba en el grupito empezó a agitarse de repente. Estando algo alejado de la caja, este empezó a empujar a los otros sin ningún reparo y a acercarse con inusual rapidez a la ensalada haciendo que algunos le miraran durante un momento al haber sido empujados y apartados con crueldad. Antes de que Karma pudiera preguntar si ese era el que estaban buscando, el conejito blanco se levantó sobre sus dos patas y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se abalanzó sobre la caja, la pateó y le dio un cabezazo para volcarla. La caja cayó de lado y la tapa de esta cayó, haciendo que parte de la ensalada quedara en el suelo. Algunos conejos empezaron a acercarse para comer, aprovechando que ahora la comida estaba en el suelo. Para su desgracia no pudieron, porque en el momento en el que se acercaron el conejo que había arremetido segundos antes contra la caja pareció cabrearse de sobremanera y empezó a pegarles cabezazos a todo aquel que se acercaba un paso a la ensalada. Karma permaneció callado ante el espectáculo mientras que Asano, incapaz de ver como se iba a desencadenar una lucha por la ensalada, extendió la mano y recogió la poca que se había caído, enderezó la caja y le volvió a poner la tapa a esta para dejarla como estaba. Para su desgracia fue en vano, ya que el mismo conejo agresivo que estaba imponiéndose sobre los otros giró la cabeza con rapidez, mordió la tapa de la caja con fuerza y con un movimiento de cabeza algo exagerado echó a volar la tapa haciendo que esta cayera a los pies de Karma. Acto seguido volvió a volcarla y como si no pasara nada, se adueñó de ella. Ningún otro conejo quiso acercarse a la caja o al animal de su misma especie, simplemente lo ignoraron, como si fuera normal el hecho de que se apropiara de la comida de aquella forma.

Y Karma no tuvo que reflexionar mucho para saber que esa era la mascota de Asano. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mirarlo. Era de color blanco, algo rechoncho, con los ojos grandes y parecía una bola peluda llena de odio y rencor hacia el mundo que solo sabía ser agresivo y egoísta. Algo así como su dueño, pero en conejo.

-Sí, es este.- Confirmó Asano señalando al roedor en cuestión.

-Que agresivo.- Dijo Karma con una pequeña sonrisa.- Si es así siempre, normal que tu padre lo echara.

-Ya... Tiene muy mala leche, pero no creo que eso sea un motivo para haberme obligado a abandonarlo.

Karma se paralizó ante lo que el otro había dicho. Siempre había sabido que a Gakushuu no le gustaba su padre, que no estaba de acuerdo con sus métodos y que quería derrotarle a toda costa más que nada para demostrarle que no podría controlarle siempre, pero nunca le había escuchado quejarse de primera mano sobre él. Que él supiera, jamás había hablado mal de su padre o sobre lo que él hubiera hecho delante de nadie, se podía palpar la hostilidad que había entre ellos, pero era algo que todo el mundo veía y no que supieran por palabras suyas. No sabía cómo tomarse el hecho de que Gakushuu estuviera hablando de eso con él. Precisamente con él. Con aquel que le había destronado y había ocupado el puesto número uno del instituto, haciendo que su padre le pegara el bofetón de su vida y tuviera que llevar una gasa en la mejilla durante días. No entendía sus motivos, pero en el momento en el que fue a preguntárselos tuvo una visión de todo aquello que le hizo ver lo que estaba pasando. Porque a veces se le olvidaba que Gakushuu también era humano, que tenía su edad y aunque los ocultara demasiado bien, tenía sentimientos. Y fue al ver como sus ojos violetas brillaban con melancolía al mirar a su antigua mascota y su expresión se tornaba seria poco a poco, para confirmar aquello.

Porque aunque el otro no lo mostrara, estaba más que claro que a Gakushuu sí le importaba la presencia de ese roedor agresivo que parecía no quererle más que para una ensalada del supermercado. Y estaba muy claro al ver todo lo que había hecho. No le gustaba para nada la decisión que había tomado su padre respecto a echar al conejo de casa, tanto que incluso se quejaba con Karma respecto a ello. Y le estaba costando tanto el hecho de tener que dejar a su mascota allí, que había llegado hasta el punto de ir a la montaña con una bolsa llena de comida para alimentarle. Y la cosa fue a peor. Porque en el momento en el que su conejo empezó a reproducirse como un virus, Asano no solo se sintió más responsable de él que antes, si no que empezó a sentirse responsable de sus progenitores, a los cuales también decidió alimentar. Le tenía tanto aprecio a ese animal que estaba dispuesto a buscarle por toda la montaña, a él y a sus múltiples familias, para encargarse de su cuidado o verle aunque fuera unos minutos.

Y lo peor para Karma no era el hecho de ser consciente de todo eso. Si no el hecho de sentir completa simpatía por Gakushuu a raíz de ello.

Sí. Simpatía. Simpatía porque podía comprender lo que era sentir tal aprecio por un animal. Y no solo aprecio. En el caso de Gakushuu parecía ser total dependencia por razones muy obvias. Con un padre frío y ausente y una madre trabajadora e indiferente, la existencia de sus padres era poco más que insignificante para Gakushuu. Más cuando estos le trataban como otro trofeo al cuál exhibir y enseñar ante los demás. Sin implicarse con él, sin ni siquiera prestarle algo de atención. El pelinaranja era un niño desatendido que no sabía lo que era recibir afecto por parte de sus padres, la mayoría de su niñez se la habría pasado en casa, sin poder salir y sin poder ver a nadie ¿Y qué mejor que una mascota para arreglar aquello? Seguramente los padres del chico pensaron que la presencia de un animal haría que él se sintiera menos solo y algo menos abandonado. Para su desgracia tenían razón. Gakushuu había dicho que había estado con ese conejo desde niño y no le sorprendería. Ese animal era con toda seguridad la única compañía que el chico habría tenido durante su niñez y seguramente durante parte de su adolescencia. Aún si el roedor tenía mala leche, aún si era algo violento, era lo único que le había acompañado cuando estaba solo en casa, que era el 90% del tiempo. Y eso, lo quisieran o no, era muy significativo para un niño. Gakushuu había crecido únicamente con la cercanía de un conejo y eso para su desgracia le había hecho dependiente de este. En el momento en el que su padre le obligó a deshacerse de él, el pelinaranja tuvo que ver parte de su mundo desmoronarse. Él no tenía a sus padres, el no tenía casi amistades porque la mayoría de la gente de su edad que se acercaba a él era para sacar provecho de su talento o del dinero que poseía su familia, él no tenía casi a nadie, solo esa mascota. Y le habían obligado a deshacerse de ella.

Karma se estaba sintiendo mal. Y bastante. No solo por sentir pena por él. Si no también porque sentía que podía comprenderle bastante en ese aspecto. Siempre lo había pensado. Parecían distintos, pero en el fondo eran casi iguales. Karma tampoco sabía lo que era sentir el afecto de un familiar. Sus padres siempre estaban fuera, siempre, nunca estaban en casa y el poco tiempo que estaban era para llegar, hacer la maleta e irse de nuevo. Lo poco que recibía de ellos era el dinero que le enviaban para poder mantenerse mes a mes. Sin embargo, al contrario que Gakushuu el nunca tuvo una mascota. Sus padres no llegaron a pensar lo solo, aburrido y triste que se sentía en casa como para querer solucionarlo con la compañía de un animal. Aún así, estaba muy seguro de que si lo hubieran pensado, si le hubieran llegado a dar una mascota, habría desarrollado el mismo tipo de dependencia que Asano. Pero no fue así, le dejaron solo y encerrado. Y aún si no era dependiente de un animal, esperando de su afecto y compañía, sí se sentía ahogado y al borde de los nervios con el simple hecho de estar en su casa sin nada que hacer. Tal vez por eso estaba allí, porque esa misma tarde al verse en su casa sin obligaciones, sin planes, sin nada, se empezó a poner nervioso, a agobiarse y a verse en la obligación de salir a la calle y dar un paseo al menos por la montaña. Era así y no podía evitarlo, así como Gakushuu no podía evitar querer a su conejito de vuelta.

Y entonces la realidad le golpeó como una piedra en la cabeza.

Ambos, tanto Gakushuu como Karma, se sentían igual de solos. Aún si estaban rodeados de gente, aún si tenían a alguien a quién llamar amigo. Se sentían muy solos en el fondo, tanto que no les importaba el hecho de pasar la tarde juntos y rodeados de conejos con tal de deshacerse de esa agobiante y desalentadora sensación de soledad.

Y Karma no sabía como reaccionar ante esto.

-¿Qué miras?- Dijo el pelinaranja de repente llamando su atención.

Sorprendiéndose ante esto, Karma terminó dándose cuenta de que durante todo el tiempo que había estado pensando, también había estado mirando al chico atentamente. Tanto que incluso le había incomodado, de forma que su expresión se había tornado nerviosa e intentaba ocultarla. Karma no debería pensar en lo adorable que le resultaba aquello, pero con las nuevas conclusiones que había sacado y todo lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitarlo.

-Nada.- Respondió con simpleza.

Se quedaron un momento callados, estando absortos cada uno en sus pensamientos. El mismo ambiente cómodo de antes volvía a invadirles y aunque Karma no quería, empezó a darle vueltas a una idea que había tenido de repente.

Se le había ocurrido una solución.

Una solución para que ambos no se sintieran tan solos. El problema estaba en que no sabía si Asano estaría dispuesto a ello.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Preguntó el pelirrojo de la nada.

Gakushuu giró la cabeza de repente mirándole sorprendido y con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara que amenazaba con hacerse mayor a cada segundo.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el otro exaltado.

-Lo que oyes. Que si quieres salir conmigo.- Aclaró como si nada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?- Preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Bueno...- Empezó Karma a explicarse.- Ambos estamos igual de solos ¿No? Si salimos juntos, tú podrás olvidarte de tu conejo y yo podré salir de casa y tener algo que hacer.

-Esa no es una buena razón para salir juntos.

-¿Y por qué no? Ambos tenemos lo que queremos.

-P-Pero...

-Además.- Intervino Karma de repente acercándose al otro y cogiéndole la manos con fuerza para que huyera.- Si sales conmigo, tus fans dejarán de acosarte y evitaré que los interesados vengan a por ti. Además, yo también me libraré de que mis padres me pregunten una y otra vez si tengo novia.

-Te repito que esa no es una razón para salir con alguien.- Volvió a replicar Gakushuu intentando zafarse del agarre del otro.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Karma con curiosidad.

-Se supone que estás con alguien porque te gusta. No para espantar a las fans y a los interesados.- Dijo el pelirananja con mal humor.

Karma se quedó callado un momento y le miró a los ojos con intensidad. Asano no sabía que clase de cosas estaba pensando ese chico, pero le estaba empezando a dar miedo. Mucho más al ver lo callado y pensativo que se había puesto de repente. Si se esforzaba podía escuchar los engranajes de la mente de Karma corriendo y funcionando a toda velocidad.

-Me gustas.- Dijo el pelirrojo con total seriedad.

Asano se rió ante esto y le contestó con tono burlón:

-No cuela, sé que estás mintiendo.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy mintiendo?

-Karma, déjalo ya. No vamos a...

Gakushuu no pudo terminar la frase, porque antes de que pudiera hacerlo Karma ya estaba presionando sus labios contra los suyos.

El pelinaranja se sobresaltó ante el contacto y se quedó completamente paralizado, mientras que Karma, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las manos del otro con fuerza, se negaba a alejarse. El viento volvió a sacudir las hojas de los árboles, los roedores que les rodeaban no les hacían ningún caso debido a la bolsa de comida que se había volcado en algún momento y el aura acogedora que les envolvía pasó a ser un silencio tenso. La mente de Gakushuu corría a toda velocidad, quería alejarse, de verdad quería ¿Por qué no podía? Karma parecía muy empeñado en querer presionar sus labios cada vez más y no sabía por qué era incapaz de alejarse, no sabía qué pensar con exactitud sobre lo que estaba sintiendo. Su corazón estaba acelerado y retumbaba en su pecho, sus manos temblaban a pesar de seguir sujetadas por Karma, tenía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago imposible de identificar y los labios de Karma eran más suaves y cálidos de lo que pensaba. El tiempo se había detenido y su mente estaba en blanco, solo podía centrarse en la forma en la que el otro le estaba besando.

Cuando Karma se alejó, el inusual frío que dejó en los labios de Asano le desconcertó, así como la inquietud que el otro sintió al ver cómo se alejaba.

Había sido muy raro para ambos, pero también revelador.

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios haces?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!- Preguntó Gakushuu de repente.

El sonrojo que había evitado dejar a la luz durante todo ese tiempo se manifestó en su cara, haciendo que su rostro estuviera totalmente de color rojo y contrastado con sus ojos violetas, que miraban al pelirrojo con furia. Karma no estaba muy diferente. Su rostro y su pelo no se podrían distinguir en la distancia y no había podido evitar que su mano se posara en sus labios para tocar sus labios con curiosidad, la sensación que tenía después de haber besado al otro era... Rara. Él ya sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo cuando le besó, pero no imaginó que sería así... Así de cálido, así de reconfortante y así de todo. Le habían desconcertado tanto las sensaciones que había tenido en ese beso que las palabras que iba a decirle al otro después se habían borrado de su mente.

Pero eso sí. Si antes quería que salieran juntos, ahora estaba seguro de que tenían que ser pareja, sí o sí. No les quedaba otra opción después de ese beso.

-¿Te has gustado?- Le preguntó al chico con nerviosismo.

-¿El qué?

-El beso ¿Te ha gustado?

\- ¡¿Para qué quieres saber eso?!- Reclamó Gakushuu sonrojándose aún más.

Eso le hizo saber que sí. Y la felicidad que sintió y se extendió por su pecho no era normal, porque estaba seguro de que a él también le había gustado. Más de lo que esperaba.

-Si te ha gustado, significa que yo te gusto. Entonces tienes que salir conmigo.- Afirmó Karma con toda convicción a pesar de su nerviosismo.

-Eso es muy infantil, ya te he dicho que no quiero salir contigo.- Replicó el otro poniéndose de mal humor y cruzándose los brazos.

-Si no salimos juntos, no podremos volver a besarnos.- Explicó Karma con expresión agitada.- Además, deja de preocuparte por tu mascota. Los conejos nunca están solos ¿Sabes? Nosotros sí.

Gakushuu se quedó callado y miró al grupito de roedores que habían rodeado la bolsa de comida con crueldad y sin consideración. Luego miró a Karma y después volvió a mirar a los conejos.

La elección estaba más que clara.

~0.0~

A la semana siguiente, cuando Nakamura y algunos más de la clase E le preguntaron a Karma sobre esos extraños rumores que estaban circulando sobre él y el hijo del presidente de la junta, lo único que obtuvieron fue un pequeño sonrojo y una leve sonrisa nerviosa por parte del chico.

Si no preguntaron más, es porque no necesitaban más respuestas para saber lo que estaba pasando, y porque no querían saber que hacía Karma en una esquina del patio dándole media ensalada a un conejo blanco que parecía odiarle a él y a todo el mundo.

* * *

Holi~

Sé lo que estáis pensando: No tenía suficiente con que Asano tuviera un conejo en sus fics, ahora tenía que encasquetarle a una manada entera. No me arrepiento de nada, debería pero no lo hago, de verdad.

Este el quinto fic de la semana Asano x Karma, y esta vez el tema era la soledad. No sé en qué momento de mi vida decidí hacer que Karma y Asano miraran conejos comiendo cuando el fic debería tratar otros temas, pero mi mente está peor de lo que pensáis así que me ha salido esto. Aunque sinceramente, es cierto que yo a ambos personajes los veo solos a su manera y creo que en el hecho de que tuvieran mascota, le tendrían cariño. Yo al menos a mi cobaya le quiero mucho, así que (?) Vale no, en comparación a los demás fics de esta semana considero que este es el más flojo y más estúpido de todos, tal vez por la forma precipitada y casi irracional en la que Karma le pide salir al otro, es muy estúpido, pero no he sabido como arreglarlo y considero que los conejos tenían más protagonismo que los otros dos aquí, así que ala, a volar xD

Debería pedir disculpas al fandom o a fanfiction alguna vez por hacer estos fics tan ridículos y sin sentido, pero es verdad que no me arrepiento en absoluto, así que solo desearé que alguien haya disfrutado leyendo y que al menos se ria la mitad de lo que yo me he reído escribiendo esto xD

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
